


4. Poisoned

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Claude really should have known better.





	4. Poisoned

Claude really should have known better. But he couldn’t find anyone else to test his poisons on so he just had to take matters into his own hands. Which is how he finds himself sweating and nauseous, curled in his bed and trying to convince himself that this was worth it.

It’s not. It’s really, really not. Anyone would tell him so. He should really have tried to convince Hilda, told her it was an excuse to skip class, but no. He didn’t. He poisoned himself willingly and that’s his own fault. His own damn fault.

A knock at his door surprises him. Firm and frantic. Claude groans. He rolls himself out of bed, stumbling towards the door. When he opens it, there’s a certain blond standing there.

“Claude? Are you doing alright? You seem rather pale.”

“Oh, uh, Dimitri.” Claude smiles uneasily. “I’m just, uh, dealing with a bad bout of food poisoning.”

“Would you like some company?” Dimitri asks quietly, hesitantly. Claude chuckles.

“Yeah. Sure. If it makes you feel better.”

Dimitri combs fingers through Claude’s hair as Claude lies desperate and pained in the other man’s arms. Claude groans and Dimitri shushes him, a cycle of discomfort and comfort and warmth.

Dimitri’s hands are shaking, Claude realizes, and he takes them into his own for a moment. “I’m not going anywhere,” he reassures. “I’m gonna be okay, Mitri.”

Dimitri’s breath over his skin grows slow, and the two slip into a gentle slumber.


End file.
